Concrete Angel
by Lapse in Judgment
Summary: This is based off of the AMV Concrete Angel for Tenten made by 0StarDragon0. I have no real way to describe this, but if you could just give it a glance, that would be great.


Ok, i'm seriously starting to question my sanity. This is the angstiest thing i've ever written in my LIFE!Eh, well, at least it turned out OK. This is based on the amv Concrete Angel (For Tenten) by 0StarDragon0. Once again, the ending is crap, my oc keeps popping up cuz i can't write without her, and it's full of swears and angst and depressing crap. Anyway, r&r. Oh yeah, and the song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. There. Now I can't be sued.

* * *

Her head snapped back, smashing against the wall with a sickening crack. She slumped down, a thin trail of blood following in her wake from a new head wound. Fuck. A large mitt of a hand snakes down and grabs her by her collar. "Well? Where is it? Where's my money, ama?" 

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

She lifts her head, to fucking slow for his tastes, and he barely restrains himself from hitting her again. He could later. He would. She knew this; he knew this. She is just biding her time, clinging to some conceited hope that some prince-fucking'-charming will come bursting in and save her from her useless existence. Idiot girl.

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

A thin groan slipped past chapped lips into the tension drowned air. Her brown eyes are clouding over; she knows there is little point in lying anymore. "I spent it."

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

His expression is even angrier, if that is possible. The snarl on his face could put a pit bull or snarling bear to shame. The hand closes even tighter around her throat, as though cutting off her oxygen will help the situation any. "Now why would you do that, you useless little bitch? Don't have enough_**makeup**_?"

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

"Come on Sky-heaven! Try it!" Her friends had pulled her into it, offered it to her to try.She couldn't refuse. Deyna forced it upon her, free of charge. "First ones always free," she smiled, winking. Deyna knew as well as she did that she couldn't resist. Huge, golden wings encircling her, pulling her into the sky. She loved it.

_Thought the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

She looked at him blearily, blood trailing down her face, slipping down between her eye brows and dribbling off the tip of her nose to land on his thick wrist. He presses his face right up next to hers, coating her with his rank breath. "Well? Answer me! What did you spend it on?" He demanded, grinding her into the wall with each word.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

"Deyna! I need to ask you a favor!" She had smiled walking over to the relatively new arrival. Deyna had turned to her, flashing a smile full of pointed teeth. "Sure thing, what do you need?"

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

"Come on Deyna, I need it!" She pleaded, bunned head bobbing up and down pleadingly. Deyna shook her head, short brown hair flying.

"No way. I'm not lending you the Curse of Yanama. You can rent it, but I'm not gonna give it to you."

"It's for a good cause!"

"….. Fine. I'll give you a discount. Forty bucks and a free lesson."

"Thank you!"

_Bearing the secret of a silent storm_

"Well?!?" He roars, gripping her head and smashing it back against the wall. "What did you spend it on?! What was so fucking important that you had to go spend my hard earned money on it!?! Huh?!?"

She raised her head and whispered thinly, "Neji's birthday."

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"Happy birthday Neji!" She cried, smiling at him. White eyes rose to meet her own.

"Hn." She smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Come on Neji. I have some special training that we're gonna do today."

"What kind of training?"

"You'll see."

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

He smirked down at her, a look of the purest loathing and hatred turning his eyes a poisonous shade of black. "Neji's birthday, huh? You went and spent MY MONEY on some dip shit's birthday?!?" He hefts her up and throws her to the floor again, watching her head flop back and forth like a rag dolls. "What the fuck were you thinking, throwing away good money on some pretty boy, huh? You little whore!" He lifts his boot and smashes it into her ribs over and over and over…

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

"Okay, first off Neji, I have four things to give you." She smiled. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I do not want anything-" he began, but was cut off by a glare.

"Too bad. Here's your first gift." And with that, she walked over and yanked the band out of his hair.

"W-what the? What do you think you're doing?!" He bellowed as she pulled his hair together at the nape of his neck, effectively putting it into a low ponytail.

She smiled, stepping back to admire her work. "There you go. Now you're hairs out of your face, so people probably won't think you look like a girl so much. Now before you can object, I'm going to give you your second gift."

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

She lies there, separated from her body and, for a moment, she feels perfect. It was as though nothing could hurt her, but everyone could see and understand her. But then the boot comes down again….

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

"Now for gifts two and three," she smiled walking around behind him and fixing the clasp of a thin silver chain behind his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked, twisting around to look at her. The slightest show of emotion made him nervous, as he was uncertain as to how to handle it. She merely smiled at him kindly, which in itself made him want to climb the walls.

"Giving you your wings back," she smiled, pointing at the pendant that now hung around his neck. A tiny silver birds wing hunger there now, sitting proudly on his chest as though it had always been there. Before he could speak, she had taken off his hati-ate and kissed him gently on the center of his curse mark. She smiled once again, amused by the faint pink tint that his face had now taken on. "And breaking your chains."

_When morning comes it will be too late_

He stops, finally, emotionally spent. She is lying there, unmoving. Even her sides are still. Perhaps he killed her. The second he thinks it he dismisses the notion. Her chest rose and fell, slightly, but it was moving none the less. He glares down at her. Useless girl. No matter how hard he tried, he had not been able to kill the young weapons expert. Not yet anyway.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone'_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her creams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

"Okay, you guys. I'm here to help you use your last gift," the shape-shifter smiled, pacing back and forth. For once, she felt truly useful. The Konoha 11 had given her a haven and a place to go home too, her brother as well. She wanted to help. "Alright, now both of you come over here and touch me. It doesn't matter where; you just need to be touching me when I activate it."

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

A cry, the sound of ripping fabric, and the three of them stumbled back from one another in shock. Huge wings had ripped themselves from their backs, making all but the shape-shifter unsteady. She had done this many times before; after all, she was the one who had brought the Curse of Yanama to Konoha.

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

Feathers of the purest white drifted down from his wings, giving Neji the appearance of an angel. Deyna smiled. "Well how do you like that? Now you've really got wings!"

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

He staggers upright, fighting to keep his balance as he rises. It is odd, not unlike trying to carry someone piggy back style. He gives them an experimental flap, and falls backwards. This will take some time to learn.

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

She lies there, broken and bleeding, and clutching at something beneath her shirt. A tiny silver wing lies there, sitting above her heart. Someday, she hopes. Someday he will find the other wing, and fly them both to safety. Someday can not come soon enough.

_Throught the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_


End file.
